Antara Ilusi, Cinta dan Kenyataan
by synstropezia
Summary: Antara ilusi, kenyataan dan cinta, kemana pun tiga dunia itu membawanya, seseorang selalu meminta dia kembali, "Pulanglah, Mammon."
1. Ilusi

_Gelap._

 _Keping violet itu terbuai dalam bawah sadar._

 _Ruang itu hitam pekat. Luas tak berujung temu. Tiada secercah cahaya menerangi._

 _Namun suara itu senantiasa membimbingnya, mejadi satu-satunya bintang di tengah gelap gulita._

" _Pulanglah, Mammon."_

 **Antara Ilusi, Kenyataan dan Cinta**

 **Summary : Antara ilusi, kenyataan dan cinta, kemana pun tiga dunia itu membawanya, seseorang selalu meminta dia kembali, "Pulanglah, Mammon."**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Fon, Mammon/Viper.**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, romance gaje, dll.**

* * *

Suara itu kembali terngiang–tegas, namun hangat pun lembut. Pemuda bertudung menilik sekitar, di sana hitam pekat sejauh mata memandang. Tubuh mungil itu melangkah tiada tentu, berinisiatif maju walau terambang dalam ketidakpastian. Pikirannya kacau sejak tiba, seakan kehilangan hal penting yang terburai membentuk kesadaran tanpa ruang maupun waktu. Kegelapan itu adalah proyeksi kekosongan, hampa dan membingungkan untuk dimengerti,

bahkan meskipun menyandang sang pencipta. Baginya sendiri mustahil menemukan jalan keluar.

Namun dia datang, suara itu kembali memanjakan telinga yang kosong–terenggut oleh keputusasaan semata.

"Tidak perlu takut, Mammon." Lagi-lagi namanya disebut. Bariton yang beresonansi dalam pikiran–begitu familier tanpa wujud nyata sang pemilik.

"Siapa di sana, _muu_? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriakan itu menggema. Memantulkan suara yang lemah dan bergetar oleh rasa takut–membuat siapa pun iba termasuk 'seseorang'.

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu. Percayalah."

" _M-muu_? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau tidak kelihatan?! Lagi pula ini di mana? Semuanya gelap, _muu_!" Hening sejenak. Pemuda bernama Mammon itu menunggu jawaban. Menghentak-hentakkan kaki bosan sepanjang sunyi mengungkung.

"Waktu adalah uang dan aku benci membuangnya!"

"Hahaha … di mana pun kau berada Mammon tetaplah Mammon, pecinta uang. Sebutlah _mimpi indah_. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ketakutanmu." Tawa yang renyah membuyarkan senyap–membuat sebelah alis tertaut heran, _orang ini aneh, muu_!

" _Mimpi indah_ dengkulmu?! Cepat lakukan jika bisa, tapi jangan harap akan kubayar. Salah sendiri kenapa terlambat?!" Sungguh, Mammon ingin menendang pantatnya sampai terpental jauh. Seribu kali sayang sosok itu bersembunyi.

Cahaya berpilih menjadi satu. Berputar dan mengakhiri pekatnya hitam.

Tahu-tahu Mammon berdiri di bawah atap kelontong, dengan mesin otomatis yang menjajakan berbagai minuman kaleng. Hujan mengguyur deras semak-semak. Bunga _ajisasi_ memancarkan keindahan tiada tara. Keping _violet_ itu mencuri pandang lewat ekor mata–setidaknya jauh lebih baik dibanding gelap. Suara tersebut mendadak hilang. Meski dia acuh dan memilih menyaksikan _tangis langit_ , kelabu awan juga mendengar nyanyian merdu.

"Hujan yang indah, bukan? Mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" Ternyata perkiraannya salah, 'dia' kembali dengan suara lembut itu, menarik sepersen kesadaran Mammon yang melirik ke kiri.

"Menurutku sama saja. Hujan ya hujan, tidak ada yang menarik dari itu, _muu,_ " jawabnya memandang lurus ke depan–berhenti mempedulikan suara lain yang berbaur dengan rintik hujan. Di situ terlalu berisik, Mammon sulit konsentrasi.

"Tapi bagi seseorang hujan kali ini amat spesial. Kalian bertemu setelah lama berpisah. Terjebak dalam hujan yang katamu menyebalkan karena membuang waktu."

"Bertemu siapa maksudmu? Yang terakhir benar, siang itu aku dan Bel mampir ke Jepang. Dia pergi sebentar lalu meninggalkanku sangat lama. Tapi niatku minta ganti rugi menghilang, _muu_." Bagian itu janggal, Mammon harusnya memorot si pangeran hingga miskin.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asyik bicara _dengannya_."

" _Dengannya_? _Martial arts_ sialan?! _Muu_ ,aku tak habis pikir kenapa bertemu dia!"

"Mungkin rencana takdir. Kalian cocok, kok, menurutku."

"Jangan bercanda, _muu_! Lawakanmu sejelek Levi anggota kami, bahkan lebih parah, _muu_!" Amarahnya kian menjadi-jadi–mengundang tawa itu yang terdengar renyah, bagai alunan lagu di siang bolong nan cerah.

"Namun kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Sekarang Mammon bungkam tanpa niat buka mulut. Kalau matamu cukup tajam–semburat merah nampak menghias pipi yang bersemu malu, dia benci mengaku apalagi kepada suara bernadam (sok) akrab itu.

"Ka-kata siapa? Dia tertawa macam orang bodoh. Memaklumi seakan mengerti betul kelakukanku. _Martial arts_ sialan itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ingat janji yang kalian buat?"

Tesentak kaget, Mammon refleks melirik lagi ke kiri. Suara itu dekat, sangat malah. Interupsi hujan tidak membuat telinganya tuli maupun salah dengar. Toh, ruang gelap tersebut lenyap dan berhenti memantulkan suara yang keluar. Dia mendongak ke atas, langit-langit toko kelontong dipenuhi sarang laba-laba juga kumpulan debu. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan janji mereka saat kutukan arcobaleno merundung.

" _Teruslah hidup demi sesuatu yang kau percayai_."

Itu bunyinya, perjanjian bodoh sang _martial arts_.

"Kapan aku menyetujuinya sebagai janji? _Martial arts_ sialan itu merendahkan ilusi, _muu_. Mengagung-agungkan kekuatan yang dia sebut hebat."

"Alasan itu berlaku untukmu. Buktinya kau terus berjuang dengan tubuh bayi."

"Terserah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu, _muu_. Lebih baik kau membawaku pulang!"

"Masih ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Jangan terburu-buru, nikmatilah _mimpi indahmu_." Hendak menyuarakan protes, Mammon menutup matanya akibat silau. Dia mati kutu di hadapan cahaya tersebut.

Cahaya berpilih menjadi satu. Berputar dan mengakhiri kisah hujan.

Pemandangan lain menyambut hangat–sebuah cafe di mana dirinya dan seorang pria duduk berhadapan. Berlatar musim semi dengan harum sakura menyengat hidung. Mammon mengerjap kaget–dia tidak ingat punya memori semacam ini, apalagi tentang cowok berparas oriental mengenakan _cheongsam_ merah. Mungkin suara itu menyajikan delusi, tapi intuisi sang ilusionis tak melacak sejejak pun kebohongan,

semua asli, murni pernah dialaminya.

"Katakan apa maumu menemuiku, _muu_!" Itu dia, sedang mengobrol dengan pria Asia yang menatapnya hangat. Mammon terkesiap, kenapa peristiwa ini terlupakan? Berwujud kilat-kilat bayang nan samar?

"Aku hanya ingin memandang wajahmu, tidak boleh?"

"Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu, _muu_? Pulanglah ke Cina. Aku benci diganggu olehmu." Mammon di seberang cafe mengangguk cepat. Dirinya ini memang dia yang selalu cinta uang.

"Jika aku membayarmu bagaimana?"

"Diberi sekoper uang pun belum tentu aku mau." _Bagus. Jangan terima tawaran dia_! Batin sang ilusionis Varia berbatin semangat. Bibir merah itu tertawa menanggapi, sebelas-dua belas dengan suara yang _menganggu_ sekaligus membantunya.

"Tak semua hal harus dibayar dengan uang," nasihat si kempoka menyingkirkan teh hijau ke samping. Pandangannya berubah intens. Mammon yang khidmat menyesap susu stroberi berhenti sejenak–menggser pantat agar menjauh.

"Berisik, _muu_! Aku tidak butuh ceramah murahanmu."

"Ah! Ada sesuatu di pipimu." Tangan besar itu terjulur ke depan–hendak menyapu cairan pink muda yang menempel. Mammon tahu maksud _martial arts_ sialan. Mati-matian menghindar walau gubrisannya tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Di mana? Biar aku yang bersihkan–?"

 _CUP!_

" _M … muu_?" Belum genap pertanyaannya, sebuah benda lembut mengecup singkat dalam sepersekian detik–tepat di bibir lawan main. Sukses membuat Mammon membeku di kursi–kaget setengah mati.

"Dengan begini aku sudah membayarmu. Terima kasih atas traktirannya." Pamit pulang, terakhir kali ia melambai–tersenyum berhasil merebut ciuman lelaki merangkap pujaan hati sekaligus cinta pandangan pertama.

 _SRAKK!_

"A-apaan itu, _muu_? Ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh pria Cina mesum?!" Adunya menunjuk-nunjuk pemandangan nista tersebut. Terlalu kalap sampai keluar dari balik semak-semak, bergumam, 'dia harus diberi pelajaran!'.

"Tunggu sebentar. Mammon, Mammon!" Panggil sang suara mencegat. Namun terlambat, dia terlanjur menghadang sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya–minta pertanggungjawaban.

"Hoi cowok mesum, apa maksudmu menciumku, _muu_? Harganya mahal tahu! Bahkan satu truk uang tidak bisa membeli, _muu_!" Ini berhubungan dengan harga diri. Mammon menolak tubuhnya disentuh _orang asing_.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan ja–!"

 _Barusan apa? Jariku menembus bahunya_?! Latar tersebut pecah berkeping-keping–berganti kegelapan yang mengurung total. Sang suara terdiam–jikalau ia berwujud maniknya pasti menyiratkan sendu, ingin sekali memeluk pria malang itu dari belakang, berbisik, "semua baik-baik saja. Jangan takut.". Namun apalah daya, Mammon buta untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, yang kini menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mengacak tudung hitamnya frustasi.

"I-ilusi, kah, _muu_? Sebenarnya aku di mana? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, sialan!" Semua mendadak rumit. Mammon lelah merangkai kata-kata, menjelaskan jenis keadaan yang dialami. Coba pikirkan, bagaimana mungkin _cerita_ itu ada? Dia berani bersumpah tidak pernah bertemu seorang pria Cina!

"Bukan ilusi, melainkan kenangan berhargamu."

"Kebohonganmu memuakkan, _muu_! Aku tidak setolol itu, dibodohi suara aneh yang terus berisik sejak tadi." Terbit sudah amarahnya. Mammon berjanji–salah, melainkan bersumpah mengacangi _entah siapa dia_.

"Lalu siapa _martial arts_ sialan? Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Kami dipertemukan di sebuah pondok. Dia orang teramah kedua setelah Luce, pemimpin arcobaleno. Saat kutukan pelangi mendera, _martial arts_ sialan itu menantangku, 'mana yang lebih kuat, bela diri milikku atau ilusimu'. _Muu_ , berani-bernainya menjelek-jelekkan kekuatan pikiran!"

"Lihat. Kau selalu mengenangnya setiap saat."

"Satu hal lagi, aku lupa bagaimana wajahnya. Pria Cina itu juga nampak asing. Kenapa diriku mau-mau saja _diterkam_ pria mesum, _muu_?!"

"Sekarang bayar aku. Beritahu ini di mana dan bagaimana caranya keluar? Berterima kasihlah tak perlu mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang." Sesuai ucapannya, Mammon tidak setolol itu menagih pada suara yang hanya berwujud lisan.

"Bayaran yang pantas adalah aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ."

"Lakukan dan jangan banyak omong, _muu_! Aku benci pembohong."

"Namun tidak sekarang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, kumohon." Nada tegasnya berubah memelas. Perasaan aneh itu menelusuk Mammon–ibarat es dalam hatinya mencair, seakan perkataan itu mantera mujarab untuk menenangkan seorang keras kepala sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya kau harus membayarku lima–tidak, sepuluh kali lipat. Camkan baik-baik, _muu_!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Mammon. _Lain waktu dengarkan lagi suaraku, ya_?"

"Kau bilang apa, _muu_? Tidak terdengar!"

"Lupakan. Tunggu aku, oke? Kuharap kau tidak bosan."

Suka atau benci, Mammon kembali tenggelam dalam penantiannya yang panjang. Suara itu menghilang–berhenti di kala ia membutuhkan selarik cahaya.

* * *

 _Karena aku yang membuatmu terperangkap dalam ilusi sendiri._

 _Terus berputar di jalan yang tiada meloloskanmu dari bayang masa lalu. Seribu kali sayang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang._

 _Mammon,_

 _sudah waktunya kau pulang._

 _Kembalilah,_

 _bentak, caci, marahi aku sebanyak apa pun._

 _Jangan takut ditinggal. Aku pasti memelukmu erat–membisikkan, "selamat datang" yang selalu kau tunggu di setiap perjumpaan kita._

 _Sekali lagi,_

 _kumohon kembalilah._

* * *

Bersambung….


	2. Kenyataan

**Chapter 2 :**

 **Kenyataan**

* * *

Elektrokardiograf berbunyi stabil, menandakan hidup empunya masih berdetak dalam jantung. Tudung menutup keping _violet_. Wajah nun ayu _damai_ seakan mempunyai kunci surga, benar sekalipun _dia_ tidak menjual apalagi memberi cuma-cuma. Pasien satu ini memang unik, bukan seragam rumah sakit melainkan jubah hitam. Cukup gila untuk dikenakan di musim panas. Terlalu aneh, mencolok dan mengundang prasangka buruk.

Bukannya staff rumah sakit menelantarkan– _dia_ tidak punya kusta dan sebangsa lain. Seseorang khusus meminta ini, bahkan dokter yang berkuasa dibuat patuh bak anjing rumahan.

 _NGIETT…._

 _CKLEK!_

" _Nihao_ ,Mammon? Lagi-lagi kau mengabaikanku," candanya mengambil kursi samping nakas. Karamel teduh melafalkan doa minta diberi kesabaran. Jika bukan karena _dia_ , meneteskan satu-dua air mata tidak masalah.

"Jelas saja. Viper masih koma. Presentase 'tidurnya' empat puluh persen. Meninggal dadakan lima puluh persen. Bangun tapi amnesia sepuluh persen. Terimalah kenyataan, Fon."

"Seharusnya kau sisakan satu persen untuk keajaiban." Pemikirkan optimis yang kadang kala memuakkan. Terlalu muluk dan membuat dahi seorang ilmuwan mengernyit. Satu kata itu sulit digambarkan dengan akal sehat–kurang rasional.

"Pemikirkan tersebut hanya menyakitimu. Menggantungkan harapan pada satu persen, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Senyum mengejek tersungging sempurna. Dia benci apa pun yang menentang sebuah kebenaran.

"Aku tidak meragukan analisismu, Verde. Tapi satu persen bisa menjadi titik balik terbesar." Entah idiot, fanatik atau bagaimana pun caranya menyebut, ia sekadar menghela napas–sangat pelan.

"Kita memang tak pernah cocok." Kacamata dinaikkan ke pangkal hidung. Manik rumput musim seminya mengalihkan pandangan ke objek di depan.

Hening menyelimuti kamar nomor 506, di mana dua pemuda bertamu menjingjing sekeranjang harapan–ralat untuk Verde yang memegang kukuh rasionalitas. Pria berparas oriental itu bergeming, sejak jarum berdetak dua puluh kali berturut-turut. Satu menit terlewat tanpa suara menginterupsi atmosfer. Hanya terekam satu aktivitas melalui lensa CCTV; sang kempoka takzim menyeruput segelas teh hijau. Harum menguar di langit-langit.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya." Kalimat pertama meluncur cepat. Verde memperhatikan gelas tanah liat yang mengepulkan asap putih, cairan hijau pekat tenang mengenangi.

"Dan Mammon paling membencinya. Aku harap dia bangun lalu marah seperti biasa, begitu lebih baik." Gelas diletakkan lembut. Haus di kerongkongan mendadak hilang dari kamus.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu caranya berkomunikasi menggunakan bawah sadar?"

"Semacam telekinesis, huh? Terlambat jika mempelajarinya sekarang. Enam bulan berlalu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur." Koma setengah tahun bukanlah sebentar. Dokter pun menyuruh Fon, para arcobaleno berpangku tangan.

" _Kenapa sulit bagiku mendengar suaramu, Mammon_?" Jemari lentik dieratkan pada tangan mungil yang memucat. Ia tak memerlukan telekinesis, ilmu gaib atau hal lain, cukup memegangnya saja, biarkan dewi fortuna bekerja, mereka berbicara lewat sentuhan.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku duluan."

Kursi terdorong pelan. Akal sehat Verde mana tahan menyaksikan semua itu. Pertama: irasional karena saraf pasien mati rasa, sia-sia melakukan kontak fisik. Kedua: sajian pemandangan menyebabkan mata perih. Ketiga: dia bosan terus mengulang percakapan serupa enam bulan terakhir. Harapan tak ada dalam istilah sains. Omong kosong. Sekadar dibuat-buat guna menghibur diri sendiri.

Fon erat memejamkan mata. Hatinya memanggil nama sang ilusionis yang senantiasa disebut dalam panjat doa. Andaikata diibaratkan kembang api, maka ratusan warna-warninya sudah menghias langit Namimori setengah tahun lalu. Tiada mampu ia lakukan selain memohon 'janji'.

* * *

 _Gelap._

 _Hitam menyapunya sejauh mata memandang._

 _Kosong. Menyedihkan. Warna itu mengikat sesak menjadi sumber kekuatan._

 _Tak ada suara apalagi nada. Benar-benar hampa menyisakannya seorang diri, yang kini berkelut mencari hakiki kebenaran. Kenyataan tanpa dusta semanis madu._

 _Keping violet meraba dingin permukaan. Membelah kasar 'malam abadi' tiada berujung, seakan pula bintang membenci dia, bulan menjauhinya sementara matahari pengecut bersembunyi._

 _Hanya satu petunjuk yang dimilikinya: terus berjalan._

* * *

Lihatlah, betapa malang nasib sang ilusionis, bahkan lebih parah dari delusi ciptaannya. Fon menjerembapkan diri memasuki kegelapan. 'Malam' tak berujung dengan dominasi kelam yang membutakan arah. Mammon di sana, sepatu mungil terdengar menghentak 'lantai' berirama. Bisa dispekulasikan ia berhasil. Bawah sadar si _martial arts_ ikut tenggelam, ketika sepasang karamel fokus memantapkan tekad.

Sekarang Fon mampu mengatakannya, isi hati terdalam.

"Tidak perlu takut, Mammon." Setengah bulan terjebak di sini. Tersesat tanpa tahu arah pulang menuju kenyataan. Jelas mengerikan, Fon mengerti rasa tersebut–amat kecut dibanding sayur pare.

"Siapa di sana, _muu_? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Karamel manisnya membulat sempurna. Jarak mereka terpaut dekat. Fon berdiri di belakang, selalu mengikuti kemana pun Mammon melangkah. _Mungkin aku harus pindah ke depan_.

Namun sia-sia, sebanyak tangannya mengibas, mengeliminasi jarak, _violet_ tidak pernah menemukan karamel, asa yang terpilin serta gurat pengharapan nan muluk. Sejenak Fon menundukkan kepala. Jujur dia kecewa, wujud ini hanya proyektor tiga dimensi–mustahil disentuh maupun diraba, bahkan dilihat jua. Mungkin itu bayaran untuk sebuah kunjungan terlarang. Jarak yang membentang adalah tembok pemisah antar mereka.

" _Andai bisa pasti kulakukan! Maaf, Mammon_. _Namun_ …. Aku selalu berada di sisimu. Percayalah."

" _M-muu_? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau tidak kelihatan?! Lagi pula ini di mana? Semuanya gelap, _muu_!" Tawa Fon mengudara tipis, cukup untuk ia dengar sendiri. Dia benar-benar Mammon, masih sempat marah walau seseorang di sini nampak bersedih.

"Waktu adalah uang dan aku benci membuangnya!"

"Hahaha … di mana pun kau berada Mammon tetaplah Mammon, pecinta uang. Sebutlah _mimpi indah_. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ketakutanmu."

Kebohongan yang memilukan, palsu bertabur gula berlebih. Fon bergantung pada satu persen keajaiban. Ia mempercayainya dibanding siapa pun. Boleh jadi Verde mengatai gila. Reborn menyuruh pasrah–berhenti daripada melukai diri sendiri. Luce minta agar Mammon dilepaskan saja, jangan dibuat menderita, tapi … mereka tidak mengerti betapa menakutkan kehilangan. Kalau salah satu, entah keluarga, pacar atau siapa pun meninggal maka bagaimana?

Apa mereka kuasa mengatakannya? Tidak, mana mungkin! Fon tahu dia punya teman-teman yang baik.

" _Luce benar. Kenapa aku mengharapkan ini? Dengan meninggalkan dunia…. Mammon pasti …"_ Bodoh. Fon mengutuk pesimistis yang menyusup. Kemana optimisme kebanggaan sang kempoka? Bahan celaan terbaik bagi ilusionis Varia?

" _Setidaknya aku ingin mengenang dua hal penting._ "

Pikiran tersebut menjemput berjuta larik cahaya. Berpilin menjadi satu dan mengakhiri hitam pekat. Membawa mereka berteduh pada atap toko kelontong. Hujan mengguyur deras permukaan tanah. Mammon takzim mendengar _tangis langit_ tanpa interupsi bariton. Begitu pun Fon, ia menikmati masa-masa ini–sewaktu takdir mempertemukan kedua insan itu di Namimori, kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Hujan yang indah, bukan? Mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" Fon hafal mati luar-dalam. Percakapan mereka. Nada ketus Mammon. Lingkup sunyi nun menenangkan, ditambah dukungan rintik air.

"Menurutku sama saja. Hujan ya hujan, tidak ada yang menarik dari itu, _muu,"_

"Tapi bagi seseorang hujan kali ini amat spesial. Kalian bertemu setelah lama berpisah. Terjebak dalam hujan yang katamu menyebalkan karena membuang waktu." Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Lama-kelamaan gelar ahli bela diri bisa berganti menjadi 'tukang berharap'.

"Bertemu siapa maksudmu? Yang terakhir benar, siang itu aku dan Bel mampir ke Jepang. Dia pergi sebentar lalu meninggalkanku sangat lama. Tapi niatku minta ganti rugi menghilang, _muu_."

Ah, kalimat pertama sukses menohok hati. Mereka bertemu sejak lama, di sebuah pondok dengan keenam orang lain dan penguntit. Namun hanya satu yang menarik atensi pria kelahiran Cina itu–pemuda serba hitam, menyandang 'arcobaleno kabut', ahli ilusi, misterius pun…. _Tsundere_? Fon pikir Mammon bercanda, tapi benar kata Verde, kemungkinan ketiga menjadi kenyataan secepat peluru melesat dalam sepersekian detik.

Maka apa? Fakta memukulnya teramat kejam.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asyik bicara _dengannya_."

" _Dengannya_? _Martial arts_ sialan?! _Muu_ ,aku tak habis pikir kenapa bertemu dia!" _Syukurlah kau ingat_ , batin Fon menyimpul senyum. Ia mati-matian membantah ucapan Verde. Mammon pasti sadar dan ingat siapa dia, hubungan mereka!

"Mungkin rencana takdir. Kalian cocok, kok, menurutku." Apalagi saat mengatakan ini, senyumnya kian lebar bertabur bunga-bunga imajiner. Kalau ada kamera _video_ , dia pasti meminta Skull merekam perjumpaan mereka.

"Jangan bercanda, _muu_! Lawakanmu sejelek Levi anggota kami, bahkan lebih parah, _muu_!" Gelagat Mammon berubah. Karamelnya menangkap semburat merah semanis buah _cherry_. Reborn sekali pun belum tentu mampu.

"Namun kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Atau tidak. Entahlah. Fon paham kalau Mammon bohong. Jujur bukan ciri khas pemilik netra ungu tersebut.

Hujan merupakan memori indah untuk dikenang, tapi dibanding momen itu, ada satu yang paling melekat. Favorit-nya sepanjang masa. Maka setelah mengingat janji masa lalu. Pertengkaran kecil dan sedikit adu mulut, mereka berpindah latar ke cafe di siang bolong, ketika musim semi menjemput kelopak sakura guna memeriahkan. Siluet dua pemuda terlihat dari jarak tiga meter. Mammon asli bersembunyi di balik semak sedangkan Fon berdiri di samping.

"Katakan apa maumu menemuiku, _muu_!" Menyenangkan sekali menontonnya kembali. Bukan sekadar divisualisasikan tanpa gambaran asli.

"Aku hanya ingin memandang wajahmu, tidak boleh?" _Aku modus juga ternyata_ , meski ya…. Fon merasa itu makanan sehari-hari dia. Menggoda Mammon adalah rencana nomor satu usai tiba di Namimori.

Selanjutnya Mammon mencak-mencak merasa ditipu, sementara yang asli macam suporter bola meneraiki para pemain–semangat betul dia mendukung. Fon dalam keadaan berdiri tegak. Berhenti menyaksikan kenangan terindah dengan kepala menunduk. Dada sang _martial arts_ berdentum hebat. Petir menyambar pilu diiring nyanyian hujan. Ia benci mengakui ini–namun Verde benar, sekarang pun pujaan hatinya sudah lupa.

 _CUP!_

Film berakhir. Lamunan Fon pecah melihat Mammon menghampiri visualisasinya.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan, ja–!" Tidak, kata siapa telah berakhir? Latar cafe retak menjadi kepingan-kepingan terkecil. Mammon terdiam mematung. Putus asa melanda.

"I-ilusi, kah, _muu_? Sebenarnya aku di mana? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, sialan!" Mereka sama-sama kehabisan kata. Penjelasan untuk merangkai kebenaran dan perasaan jujur. Fon sedih mendengar teriakannya, tersurat penderitaan di situ!

"Bukan ilusi, melainkan kenangan berhargamu." Keegoisan, terang-terangan Fon menyuarakan. Ia mengigit bibir kesal. Merah menodai berbalut rasa sakit. Mammon lupa, cerita tersebut karangan baginya! Dusta. Omong kosong!

"Lalu siapa _martial arts_ sialan? Bagaimana wajahnya?"

 _DEG!_

Kalau tombak imajiner ini asli, hitam dan merah akan bersanding menciptakan keruhnya kolam darah. Benarkan lebih baik begini? Kukuh mempertahankan egoisme tersebut, yang semata-mata dibalut dalam sepatah kata menjanjikan cerah masa depan, optimis? Fon bimbang. Begitu sulit melepaskan–setiap menyingkirkan keinginan memiliki, suara lemah itu terbesit menyamai bising kereta listrik, memekik telinga, samar dan terlalu cepat, membuat siapa pun iba.

Menerima jua hatinya belum damai dengan kenyataan. Fon hilang kelapangdadaan untuk memeluk duri nasib.

"Sekarang bayar aku. Beritahu ini di mana dan bagaimana caranya keluar? Berterima kasihlah tak perlu mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang." Rentetan kalimat berlalu di persimpangan. Atensi Fon mengudara seiring debat mereka.

"Bayaran yang pantas adalah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ." Tanpa perlu direkam –cukup Fon saja mengetahui aksi tersebut, tangannya tembus pandang menyentuh sang ilusionis . Dari belakang atas kesadaran sepihak, merengkuh tubuh mungil nun rapuh itu.

"Lakukan dan jangan banyak omong, _muu_! Aku benci pembohong." Seakan mengecap kontak fisik di tubuhnya, Mammon berontak 'minta dilepaskan'. Menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan dibakar sinar mentari.

"Namun tidak sekarang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, kumohon." Pelukan dilepas berat. Sudah waktunya berpisah. Fon telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana, bersama Mammon, kenangan mereka.

Sunyi kembali melanda. Mammon tenggelam dalam penantian panjang, sendirian, kesepian.

* * *

 _Penyesalan terbesarku adalah 'saat itu'. Ketika cafe menjadi pelepas penat sekaligus rindu padamu. Kita memulai perdebatan bodoh yang lagi-lagi dimenangkan olehku. Seperti biasa, kau marah sambil menyinggung uang, menolak walau diberi satu truk sekalipun. Kadar bencimu terhadapku kian memuncak ibarat matahari di musim panas._

 _Ciuman pertama yang juga berlaku untukku. Singkat namun menyenangkan. Indah meski buruk bagimu. Kisah tersebut berhenti di sana, kau memilih melupakannya dibanding mengenang sebanyak dan sesering mungkin._

 _Kala semilir berhembus memainkan ujung suraimu. Angin menyampaikan pesan tersirat ini._

" _Wo ai ni, Mammon."_

 _Kalimat yang kusumpahi menjadi pertama sekaligus pun pertemuan kita, sebelum penyerangan terhadap Markas Milfiore dilaksanakan demi melindungimu–arcobaleno lain. Perkataanmu benar, aku hanya idiot dengan optimisme berlebih. Martial arts sialan karena 'mengejek' kemampuan ilusimu._

 _Pada akhirnya, dalam lintas petang di tengah perpaduan oranye, tubuhmu tergeletak mencium dingin lantai, di mana peluru membolongi perut yang memuntahkan darah segar. Dengan sisa tenaga kau memaki, mengataiku pengecut menyembunyikan rencana ini. Namun, saat aku berniat membantahmu–semakin menambah kesan dungu yang kutahu begitu, ucapanmu menghentikanku sepersekian detik. Waktu membeku._

" _Dengarkan baik-baik, martial arts sialan! Aku melakukannya bukan karena mencintaimu, melainkan hutang budi. Berjanjilah untuk terus bertahan hidup. Kau mengharapkan orang yang salah, bodoh!"_

 _Benci dan cinta bagai selembar kertas bagimu, bedanya tipis pun tidak berarti._

 _Aku menjanjikannya karena mencintaimu, demi menolongmu yang terpuruk, demi melihatmu bersemangat, kembali menemukan suatu tujuan. Dibencimu hanyalah ujian kecil, dibandingkan dengan keputusasaanmu kala itu._

 _Namun…._

 _Andaikata aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau tetap hidup. Kita bisa mencintai dan membenci di waktu bersamaan. Akan lebih baik perasaan ini terus dipendam, sehingga kamu tak perlu menggantikan penderitaanku._

 _Kalau pun kau tidak mau pulang. Menuruti permintaanku agar kembali. Biar aku yang menuntunmu kemari. Maaf telah mempertahankan keegoisan ini._

 _Ketahuilah, hidup tanpa keberadaanmu adalah hampa. Hampa adalah hidup tanpa keberadaanmu._

 _Jadi,_

 _pulanglah sesegera mungkin. Aku menunggumu, selalu._

* * *

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Profe Fest : Aku udah baca review-mu lewat email, tapi karena baru update sekarang jadi kubalas sekarang, hehehe. Pas baca review-mu aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, yang pasti 'senengnya di notice olehmu!'. Iya, bagiku review-mu itu notice, hehehe /apaansih. Jujur aja, aku suka FM itu sejak baca fanfic-mu dan cesi alias chesse-ssu. Meski termasuk crack pair aku pikir FM itu romantis, gak kalah sama yang canon dan terima kasih telah mewariskan kesukaanmu, wkwkw. Fanfic-nya ada 3 chap, semoga berkenan buat nunggu chap 3 yang bakalan lama dibikinnya.

Yang sang pemilik suara itu males italic-nya, harusnya emang di italic supaya gak bikin bingung. Dan kalo adegan kenangan itu, aku gak kepikiran lho harus di italic, kupikir gabung sama ceritanya gak apa-apa, ternyata ada yang bingung ya. Sarannya boleh dipertimbangkan, tapi belum tentu bisa dipenuhi sih, kalo tiba-tiba diubah kurang biasa aku-nya, hehehe. Tapi kuhargai kok juga review-mu yang telah mewarnai kotak review kosong belompong ini. Thx senior-ku /panggilannyagaje /abaikan

Oh iya, tolong dilanjut dong fanfic-fanficmu yang FM chapter, mau rate M atau T. Semangat ya! Ditunggu karya FM-mu yang lain.


	3. Cinta

**Chapter 3 :**

 **Cinta**

"Mammon…." Bisik lirihnya diterbangkan semilir angin, menghilang tanpa jejak, menyisakan hampa dalam kamar 506. Nama itu tertinggal sangat jauh, tinggal alphabet yang terkubur pada liang tanah.

Selalu begitu enam bulan terakhir. Namun hari ini, ketika musim menggugurkan daun-daunnya, anak-anak dari ribuan pohon, ia melihat pemandangan selain keputusasaan. Kala jari mereka menaut, dengan syair harapan serta keyakinan, Fon menemukan sebuah titik, sangat gelap, sulit ditebus pun dalam, Mammon di sana macam orang linglung, terjebak begitu lama, melupakan seorang _martial arts_ sialan, kenangan-kenangan … itu.

Pemandangan tersebut menohoknya. Lebih mengerikan dibanding _thriller_ , horor maupun _gore_. Lagi pula bangsa-bangsa itu hanyalah film, rekayasa semata! Ini kenyataan. Hidup sesungguhnya!

"Berjanji pun aku tidak jamin bisa membawamu. Maaf, Mammon." Kristal bening-nya beranak pinak, meluas dan jatuh menyentuh pualam. Untuk hari ini, enam bulan menahan rasa sakit, biarkan Fon menangis, meratap penuh penyesalan.

"Jika aku melepasmu, kau tidak perlu menderita seperti tadi, tersesat dalam labirin itu."

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku tak pantas menggenggam tanganmu." Dengan berat hati Fon melepas pegangan mereka. Beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit. Melupakan optimisme bodohnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih di sini." Seseorang menghalau akses jalannya, memaksa Fon berhenti dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Namun tak perlu menit untuk berpikir, ia tahu jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau ingat, 'kan, hari ini adalah 'penentuannya'."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Verde. Melepas atau terus mempertahankannya, keputusanku bulat sekarang." Ujung bibir Fon membentuk senyum simpul. Menyembunyikan gurat sedih atas keterpaksaan, mengambil pilihan ini.

"Kami melalui banyak hal bersama, membuat kenangan indah, berbagi cerita dan suka-duka. Aku masih ingin melakukannya, jadi…."

 _WHUSHH!_

Angin membanting keras jendela, seakan berteriak, meraung di tengah selimut hening. Verde menaikkan sedikit kacamata-nya. Menilik sifat Fon, dia pasti bersikukuh mempertahankan Mammon. Semua karena cinta merenggut akal sehat, mengacak-acak jalan pikirnya, membutakan pandangan dengan anggapan, 'tanpa orang ini apa arti hidup?'. Konyol sekali, bukan? Karena itu ia memilih sains, manusia tidak akan dikhianati kebenaran!

"Aku merelakan Mammon, tanpa syarat apapun," ucap Fon mendahului Verde. Sengaja menepuk pundaknya yang mendadak tegang, dia serius melebihi perkiraan!

"Mengejutkan. Hipotesis-ku salah besar."

"Jangan menggantungkan perasaan seseorang pada logika. 'Mereka' mudah berubah, seperti air yang mengalir." Telunjuknya diacungkan ke atas. Sambil tersenyum, Fon menasihati fanatisme Verde akan sains.

"Tergantung situasi dan kondisi maksudmu, huh? Baiklah. Kucatat perkataanmu baik-baik."

Pertemuan mereka diakhiri sangat cepat. Verde telah menunaikan tugas, untuk apalagi ia berdiam di samping ranjang, menatap iba raga tanpa jiwa tersebut? Fon keluar dari rumah sakit, tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, menarik perhatian wanita bahkan burung-burung di langit senja. Karamel itu menengadah ke atas, awan siris membentuk lengkungan pita di langit, berwarna oranye cerah, ditemani matahari yang hampir tumbang.

"Sebaiknya aku ke toko kelontong sebelum gelap." Yang jelas untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari sekaligus jajan kecil-kecilan. Mumpung ia ke Namimori sebelum pulang lusa besok.

Toko kelontong di perempatan jalan tak berubah sejak dulu. Atapnya masih teduh dengan lampu remang-remang. Hujan selalu menakjubkan dipandang dari sana. Sementara Fon asyik berbelanja, seorang kakek baya tengah bersantai menyantap mie, baru menyadari kehadirannya usai disuguhi dua potong onigiri, sebotol air dan kotak teh siap seduh.

"Ah, Fon - _kun_ ternyata." Hitam-kelabunya menatap lurus ke depan. Memandang pintu tanpa seorang pun berdiri atau mengucapkan salam.

"Kakek aku di depanmu," candanya mengibaskan tangan, meminta perhatian dari penjaga toko yang terhenyak, segera memasang kacamata barulah membulatkan bibir, dia bisa melihat Fon.

"Hahaha … kakek tahu, kok. Tapi…. Rasanya ada yang kurang." Sesendok kuah dicicip kembali. Enak, tidak asin maupun pedas. Gelagat beliau memecah tawa Fon pada langit-langit bangunan tua. Jika digunakan majas hiperbola, maka kalimatnya, 'menggelegar sampai runtuh!'

"Bukan mie-nya ya? Ah, kakek ingat, mana pacarmu?" Renyah tawa digantikan peot cemberut. Namun ekspresi Fon bagai pariwara semata, penjepretan kilat yang fotonya hilang dibawa angin, terlalu klise, aneh bin ajaib.

"Pacar? Maksud kakek Mammon?"

"Kalau tidak salah, iya. Dia yang suka membeli susu stroberi itu, lho, sama memarahi Fon- _kun_." Kakek bercerita dengan polosnya. Mengurangi kadar masam dalam ekspresi serta hati sang kempoka.

"Mammon sedang di luar kota. Kapan-kapan kuajak dia kemari, sekalian mengunjungi kakek." Dua lembar uang disodorkan cepat. Fon mengangkat tangan singkat. Pergi begitu saja mendekap barang belanjaannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Kau tidak mau kantong plastik?"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu."

Bergegas atau dirinya terlanjur merasa bersalah, telah menciptakan dusta yang mengkhianati keputusan sendiri. Fon tak kuasa berkata-kata, berhenti sejenak di pelataran café, bermandikan lampu merkuri sepanjang aspal menggelar. Karamel itu menoleh pada cahaya redup dari sebatang lilin. Mungkin perayaan ulang tahun atau entahlah, yang jelas di luar sepi, hanya sepasang pria dan wanita dengan kotak beludru, cincin … pertunangan?

" _Will you marry me_?" Baritonnya lantang mengudara di angkasa malam. Mengejutkan Fon maupun sang wanita. Bulan saja setuju dengan berkamuflase di balik awan.

"U-uhm…. Tentu!" Pria itu beranjak dari posisinya. Memasangkan cincin emas dan saat itu juga, kasih mereka berpadu di bawah terang bintang. Angin menjadi saksi bisu, termasuk Fon yang refleks menutup wajah.

 _PROK! PROK! PROK!_

"Selamat! Kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertai kalian." Tepuk tangan meriah bergema di tengah senyap kebahagiaan, menjadi iringan yang lebih merdu dari piano sekalipun.

"Terima kasih banyak atas doanya. Nanti giliran kalian, oke? Jangan lupa kirim undangan."

Hiruk-pikuk kegembiraan lenyap dari pendengaran, Fon malah asyik dengan kerangka delusi, , membayangkan kisah bahagianya bersama Mammon, melamar, mencium, disaksikan orang-orang sekitar, kurang manis apalagi? Meski ya…. Terdapat kesalahan dalam skenario tersebut. Akan lebih tepat jika diceritakan begini:

Kotak beludru disodorkan. Cahaya purnama membuat ikatan kasih mereka berkelap-kelip, senada bintang pada dirgantara malam, seakan calon mempelai memetiknya langsung dari langit. Fon melantukan kalimat ini, ' _will you marry me_?', dengan ketulusan milik merpati. Sang objek, yakni Mammon tersipu malu, menjawab patah-patah diseling bergumam marah, 'lama sekali, _muu_ , _martial arts_ bodoh!'.

Fon tertawa memimpikannya. Mengundang perhatian pemuda-pemudi di teras café.

"Orang luar pun tertarik menontonmu! Yo. Tolong doakan kebahagaiaan sahabatku, ya. Semoga juga kamu cepat menikah! Tuhan memberkati selalu."

"Su-sudahlah, jangan sembarangan! Maafkan sahabatku. Ayo masuk. Kita rayakan di dalam."

Tergugu di tempat, Fon menjatuhkan persediaan minyak gorengnya, berlari membelah jalan yang mulai tertidur, sepi tanpa seorang pun kecuali lampu-lampu merkuri. Berlokasi di sebuah toko perhiasan, manik itu terpaku oleh cincin perak dalam etalase, terus memandang dan mengandaikannya, macam bocah lima tahun menginginkan boneka beruang madu.

 _KRING!_

"Silakan masuk dan melihat-lihat, tuan. Atau Anda tertarik dengan cincin perak itu? Karena tak kunjung laku, saya bisa memberi diskon." Tawaran menggiurkan yang mengalihkan pandangan Fon. Karamelnya berbinar mendengar ucapan pemilik toko.

"Hahaha … dasar anak muda! Masuklah, di luar dingin bukan?"

Dengan harga cuci gudang Fon mendapatkannya, lingkaran kecil bersinar gemilang, menyamai bintang sirius di langit malam. Mungkin akan dia simpan beberapa waktu ke depan. Menunggu pengganti Mammon entah sampai kapan, mewanti-wanti sesosok wanita atau pria lagi? Bisa iya, bisa tidak, tergantung bagaimana hati berkehendak.

Namun khusus untuk besok, jodohnya akan dilupakan barang sejenak. Terakhir kali mengantar kepergian Mammon, dengan ikhlas, tanpa sakit maupun keberatan. Karena Fon mencintai dia, alasan yang sederhana, bukan?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Siang hari tepat pukul dua belas, 'acara penutup' segera dilaksanakan, mengingat sibuknya para dokter dan suster pada jam-jam tersebut. Fon nampak apik dengan kemeja putih, berbalut jas hitam polos yang biasa dia gunakan, dalam acara formal. Sambil mengenggam sebuah benda, pantofel hitamnya mantap memasuki rumah sakit. Satu per satu menaiki tangga. Mengunjungi kamar 506 yang dipenuhi para arcobaleno.

"Bintang utamanya sudah datang ternyata." Topi fedora menutup _onyx_ yang tersenyum. Mereka membuat perjanjian kemarin sore, siapapun harus mengantar Mammon dengan kebahagiaan.

"Selamat siang, Fon. Dokter memberikanmu kesempatan. Bercakaplah sebentar dengan Mammon. Katakan semuanya." Wanita berperawakan menyenangkan itu, Luce, tersenyum lembut menyambut sang badai.

" _Xie xie_ , Luce." Mereka menjauh dari ranjang. Memberikan ruang seluas dan senyaman mungkin bagi Fon, tokoh utama siang itu, pangeran berkuda putih milik Mammon.

" _Nihao_ , Mammon? Ingat? Aku sering menyapamu seperti itu. Kau sampai bosan dan bilang, 'jauh-jauh dariku.'" Drama monolog dimulai. Lima menit dalam sunyi, Fon akan merangkai kenangan terindah mereka.

"Terakhir kalinya enam bulan lalu, ya? Sudah sangat lama. Aku takut kamu melupakannya. Tapi … tidak apa-apa. Jika dengan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, pasti kulakukan."

Hening. Fon berdeham dan mengeluarkannya, kotak beludru berisikan cincin perak, lingkaran kecil yang dapat mengikat janji masa depan.

"Saat melihatnya, aku yakin cincin ini akan kau lempar, berkata, 'untuk apa?', 'jangan main-main denganku', lucu sekali membayangkanmu."

"Kemarin, aku menyaksikan acara lamaran di sebuah café, karena itulah cincin ini kubeli, dengan harapan dapat melupakanmu, mengikat janji baru entah bersama siapa. Tetapi…."

 _GREP_!

"Aku sadar, mustahil melakukannya. Cinta itu jatuh terlalu dalam. Tak nampak ujungnya. Tenggelam, tenggelam dan terus tenggelam, entah kapan mencapai dasar." Jemari mungil Mammon digenggam erat, sedikit diangkat lalu dicium lembut, sebagai tanda kasih sayang.

"Tahu begini, terlebih dahulu akan kuikat jari manismu. Meski akhirnya kita batal menikah, kau tetap koma dan bertahan setengah tahun, penyesalanku bisa melebur bersama impianku."

"Melepaskanmu adalah kenangan paling indah. Sebagai bukti bahwa aku pernah mengenal, bangga bertemu denganmu di pondok itu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Bencilah diriku sebanyak yang kau mau, oke?"

Dan terakhir, bibir ranumnya mencium lembut ilusionis Varia. Membisikkan, ' _wo ai ni_ ' yang selalu ingin dia ungkapkan, katakan sebanyak apapun, berapapun kesempatan di depan mata. Kini giliran dokter mengambil alih, hendak melepas selang infus jika keajaiban itu tidak terjadi, sungguh, betapa baik dewi fortuna yang meluangkan waktu, berbagi 'sedikit' kejutan untuk mengagetkan mereka semua. Sebutlah hadiah terbaik bagi pemeran utama.

"Ughh…. Ini di mana, _muu_?"

"Mammon?" Fon mana mempercayai nasib baiknya. Keberuntungan yang terlalu kebetulan ini! Verde si maniak teori pun terkejut setengah mati. Luce mengajak mereka keluar, membiarkan badai dan kabut arcobaleno berbicara empat mata.

"Sial. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu!" Gerangan apa Mammon terburu-buru begini? Fon berusaha menghentikannya. Minta agar dia tenang dan bercerita.

" _Muu_ , aku harus mencari _martial arts_ sialan! Dia malah meninggalkanku dan pergi begitu saja."

 _JLEB!_

"Kau bisa mencarinya kapan-kapan. Setelah memulihkan diri." Situasi dibaca secepat angin menerbangkan halaman buku. Fon menepuk pundak pasien, merangkap pujaan hati sekaligus kabut yang membutakan.

"Lagi pula siapa kau, _muu_? Aku tak perlu nasihat dari orang asing!"

"Omong-omong soal _martial arts_ yang kau sebut barusan, dia menitipkan ini padaku." Cincin perak disematkannya pada jari manis, Mammon kian heran dengan tubuh mungil meronta-ronta, minta dilepaskan, berhenti disentuh!

"Hah….? Apa maksudnya ini, _muu_?! Sembarangan memegang jariku, kau harus membayar sangat mahal, _muu_! Satu koper, tidak, truk bahkan serumah pun kutolak mentah-mentah!"

"Hahaha … terserah apa katamu, Mammon."

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau memakai jas hitam? Menyangka aku sudah mati? Hanya tertidur, kok. Untung _martial arts_ sialan membangunkanku kemarin."

"Bagus bukan? Jadinya kalian bisa bertemu. Kudoakan yang terbaik, jadi berjuanglah!"

"Jangan katakan seperti aku mencintainya, _muu_! _Martial arts_ sialan itu orang nomor satu yang paling kubenci!" Tegas Mammon berkacak pinggang. Dialog mereka mengalir begitu saja, seakan lawan bicara tak pernah divonis, koma setengah tahun.

"Maka katanya, 'Mammon adalah orang nomor satu yang paling kucintai.'"

Enam bulan Fon mengingatnya. Setengah tahun penuh perjuangan itu, Mammon melupakannya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Jadi, kenapa? Fon selalu di sisinya. Mereka akan membuat kenangan dan cerita baru. Tanpa mempedulikan masa lalu. Bersama menatap cerah dan gemilang masa depan.

" _Syukurlah, Mammon._ "

Tamat.

Balasan review :

Profe Fest : Hahaha, lebih enak langsung di fanfic-nya aja. Omong-omong maaf banget karena update-nya lama, aku lupa mulu mau bikin, keteteran sama update fic di FT. Prof semangat yak lanjutin fic-nya, aku selalu tunggu lho. Gpp deh yang baca sedikit, asal aku sama pembaca happy aja hahaha. Kalo prof bukan senior-ku maka disebutnya apa? Teman sekapal kah? XD Thx lho udah review sampai chap ini. Semoga suka dengan chap terakhirnya, rencananya aku bakal bikin FM dalam waktu dekat ini.


End file.
